


use of feeling

by 1nterlaced



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I love bellow aaaa, its gonna be multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced
Summary: white, yellow, blue, and green.





	1. Chapter 1

 blue joins the authority soon after yellow, her gem glimmering and her eyes curious. her emergence is a quiet notification on her screens during one of white's rest cycles, and when she finds her, she is a long ways from her hole, sitting quietly in the shallow waters of her birth planet. 

white thinks of yellow's emergence, of the earthquake that birthed her and her fumbling steps, determined from the very beginning. 

 blue is a delightful contrast- she sits, playing with a lock of her hair, staring up at her in question. white smiles at her, and blue's shy smile back betrays the happiness rolls off her in waves. white laughs quietly. an interesting power, to say the least. yellow would have a fit at being controlled in such a way. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!

yellow is amazed with her, at her smooth skin and long dresses, and blue with her, at her strong words and decisive nature. they dance around each other in front of white, of course, but they are all lingering touches and sweet smiles in private. 

time passes, and though they do not grow bored, blue does grow frustrated. 

 they hesitate to speak their feelings to each other. yellow is full of assumptions, unwilling to bare herself completely to the possibility of _us_ , and blue is well aware, and becoming more forward with her, giving firm kisses and delighting in watching her cheeks darken. 

she refuses to say the words herself, partly for fear of her .. tendency to influence gems emotions without noticing - even she must learn to control her powers - and partly for fear of refusal. 

 

white, for one, wishes they would get on with it already. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

white has given them assignments - to point out mistakes, read through reports, and learn how homeworld runs. yellow thinks it's awfully inefficient- blue agrees, but she just shrugs and opens another screen. 

they sit in different areas of yellow's chambers, the only sound in the room being their scrolling and yellow's occasional huff of annoyance. 

 

blue sits up, looking over at yellow, an eyebrow raised in question. "  yellow, look at this- there's a report missing here. "

how unlike a morganite to leave out information, she thinks quietly. 

yellow doesn't move, typing away at her screens. " yes, there was one missing in mine too. I'm dealing with it personally. "

blue hesitates.  " white says its important to delegate. " 

" it is. but it shouldn't have happened in the first place, and i'm going to make sure they know. this way, they won't make the same mistake again.  "

blue rolls her eyes. leave it to yellow to add to white's leadership with her own characteristic .. micromanagement.  

" forgive me, my diamond. "

yellow turns to her, cheeks flushed gold and pouting at her. " i'm just taking responsibility - ! "

blue laughs, filling the room. 

" i suppose so. " she sets her screens aside, sitting up on yellow's sheets. 

 

" what do you suppose it will be like, yellow?  white rarely has time to rest, running homeworld alone. " 

yellow pauses, sighing deeply. " it will be .. work. but we'll be running it alongside her. it will certainly lighten the workload. though, i'm sure we'll be expected to add more colonies ... " 

 blue stops. " we'll make time to see eachother, right? " 

she thinks of white, regal and beautiful, and at the same time, tired and jaded. lonely, with the weight of her colonies on her shoulders alone. 

yellow frowns, turning to her. " of course. what brought this up, blue? we're diamond- we're meant to do this. "

blue shakes her head. " i was only thinking. " 

yellow stands, taking a seat next to her and sets her arms around her, firm and secure. " we'll be fine. our colonies will be the finest any gem has ever seen, and i'll still see you every rotation. " 

blue smiles, leaning into her touch. " it is a nice thought. " 

" more than a thought, blue. we'll make it a reality. " yellow turns to her, pressing a light kiss to her temple that sets her cheeks aflame. 

blue looks up at her, tempted to kiss her- but before she can even lean in, yellow turns her head back to her reports, and sighs. 

" we should get back to work. " she looks back at blue, cheeks tinted slightly. 

" y-yes, of course. " 

they continue their work in silence.

 

blue is summoned later by white, once she is finished with her reports. if yellow shocks her when they kiss cheeks good-bye, she doesn't mention it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

yellow has little experience with fusion- well, none, really. she'd seen a pair of quartzes fuse to force back natural life on a colony, but that was all. white's curt replies at the time do little to satisfy her questions, and so, naturally, she tells blue about it.

" into one? " blue tilts her head, eyebrows furrowed in question. white had never mentioned- " how? "

" they only touched, then their gems started glowing and they - combined. they were much stronger than the average quartz. white didn't even flinch- i only barely managed to hide my surprise. "

blue chuckles, picturing the look on her face. " i can only imagine. though, " she sneaks a furtive glance down at yellow's head in her lap, " i am curious. "

an unspoken question lies in the air. yellow hesitates.

" it seems terribly intimate. "

blue runs her hand down the side of yellow's cheek, watching as yellow becomes flustered at the action. she can't imagine fusing with her, but it's not for lack of intimacy. " i would say we've become rather .. intimate. "

yellow's voice goes up an octave or two. " yes, but, " she gets up from her position, leaving blue to pout for a second before facing her completely, " we have touched before. contact has never made _that_ happen before. maybe there's a method to it- something specific. "

" … maybe it's a feeling. you said their gems were glowing? "

yellow nods, briefly recalling a time when something similar had happened between the two of them. blue hadn't noticed, and she'd tried to out it out of her mind in case it was an abnormality. blue had looked so beautiful then, and yellow's gem had grown bright for a moment before her panic had darkened it again. 

a feeling, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting this up again!


	5. Chapter 5

     white has impeccable timing, as usual- it seems she'd taken yellow's curiosity, and set up this time to teach them about fusion.

they are silent, but there is tension- they'd made several attempts already, and none of them had yielded the results they'd wanted. the tension is roiling, and yellow looks at anyone and anything but blue. blue, of course, is looking up at white with rapt interest.

white delights in the way blue looks up at her- loves being paid attention to- and goes off on another tangent about fusion's frivolity.

" it is a byproduct leftover from an older time. a consummation of love between gems that's fallen out of style as we progress as a society. it is useful, of course, and for those that lack power it can be put to good use in battle. but upper class gems do it seldomly, and it is expressly forbidden between gems of different castes. heaven knows what would happen if the likes of a pearl fused with a quartz- " white tuts at that, and shakes her head as if to rid herself of the thought. " -abominations. do take care to leave it only for necessary occasions. "

white's pearl walks in, and notifies her diamond of an issue. white sighs, excusing herself- she does hate being interrupted, but duty calls.

  
the door slides shut, and yellow can feel blue's eyes burning the side of her face.

" .. yellow? "

yellow turns a deep shade at the unspoken question in her voice, and looks up at the diamond insignia on the wall. " well- that was rather interesting. "

" wasn't it, yellow? " she's smiling, and yellow thinks she'll shatter any second.

" a consummation of love- how quaint. "

  
yellow groans so loud the stars can hear her, and blue's only response is a laugh.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

     yellow, blue notices, is a bit more excited to run her first colony than she is. it gives her satisfaction, of course- fulfilling their purpose gives her a sense of warmth, smooth and comforting that seems to blend into the very light of her physical form. it is not without its cons, though.

but yellow- yellow is alight, listing details and plans with such passion that she can't help but smile at the light in her eyes.

white had mentioned it to blue, once, in a fit of irritation- that yellow was fit and molded for progress in a way that contrasted against blue's nature.

  
" --and we've found a way to fuel our machines more efficiently than before, using starlight. we'll go over it in the next meeting, i'm sure. i've had it set for the next few rotations. " yellow shifts excitedly, unable to contain herself in a way that makes her chatter all the more endearing.

blue perks up at that. " it seems so long ago those meetings were being headed by one diamond. i'm happy for you, yellow. "

she blushes brilliant gold at the praise, muttering quietly. " how is your colony, blue? "

she's tired, she'll admit. serving as the leader suits her just barely, an diamond with a penchant for silence and passiveness.  
her rule could not possibly be more different, rarely speaking to her gems directly and leaving little room for mistakes. ( none of them are very forgiving, but it is yellow who reprimands instead of harvesting. )

" i have no reason to complain. " blue phases off her veil, sighing as the weight removes itself from her shoulders. yellow nods sincerely.

" though, i do miss our time training under white- if only for getting to see you more often. " blue moves quietly, hooking her arms around yellow's neck and pulling her closer.

blue's lips ghost over hers, and yellow nearly shivers at her warmth.

" i've missed you. let us save talk of colonies for our meetings. "

yellow nods.

" dance with me. "

\--

  
diamonds have no reason to fuse.

objectively, blue knows this- fusion is a survival tactic for weaker gems when necessary, and only then. fusion is below them, in itself an admission of weakness- to suggest that a diamond is lacking in anything that would warrant fusion is unbecoming.

objectively, she knows this.

but yellow's gem hums, glowing brightly from its place in her chest, and blue is rather tempted.

her own gem joins in her song, engaged and ready, bright with the comfort that yellow's presence affords her as they dance. no one would dare come into her quarters without permission, and her pearl knows better than to interrupt them- white is off-planet, and here, alone together in her chambers, they can let go.

…

 

green is wonderful, a declaration of their love, and more than even the most poetic sapphire could predict. the only thing they don't anticipate, in those few moments where she exists, is how much larger than them she'd be.

the alarms are blaring, warning of the disappearance of the wall green had smashed when they had tried taking a few steps. when they unfuse, frightened at possibly being caught by white, they laugh.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahh hi, i'm here and alive!! 
> 
> i'm probably gonna be updating this more often, and try to write another story for bellow diamond week on tumblr aa <3

green has put the two of them in the best mood, and white has taken note, no doubt. blue spoke to a lower caste gem directly six rotations ago, and yellow scheduled another meeting meant to discuss the possibility of a new gem type a few rotations before that. not to mention the ball that they've proposed to celebrate the establishment of the colonies in the delta system- blue she might expect this from, but yellow?

white knows something has happened, knows of their relationship, but she wishes to know exactly what.  
yellow is wound tight, unwilling to share and currently off on her newest colony, managing its progress from the very surface.

 

" blue, dear. " white stands little ways from the door, her cape playing off the light in the room, glaring starlight that makes blue want to shield her eyes.

blue comes to her, placing a hesitant kiss on her cheek in greeting. " white. how have you been? "

she smiles, a small, ingenuine thing that probably reads as such to her fellow diamond. they both do well with pleasantries, but how much will it take for that veil that blue so consistently wears to come off?

" i'm well. i've ordered a new pearl, recently- a fantastic dancer, of course, though she is rather quiet. perhaps i should request a song or two from her for your ball. she is a lovely singer. "

" i'm sure with your tastes, she is quite the performer. sometimes a selenite just doesn't cut it, hm? "

white hums in agreement, tilting her head at blue. " tell me- how is yellow? "

blue's hand twitches at the name, and white watches as she lets her mask slip. neither of them were ever very good at hiding from her. " yellow? she is- well. ever busy, working her technicians to the bone, i'm sure. "

" have you spoken to her recently? "

they'd fused less than a fortnight ago, and then a few rotations after that. " yes- to discuss the ball, i believe. "

" how uncharacteristic of her to agree to something so- how would she put it? frivolous. "

blue chuckles at that, a bit nervous, her veil shifting as she turns her head to face the glaring white of the walls. " i caught her in a good mood, it seems. "

white scoffs at that, and reaches out to tug blue closer. " indeed. "

blue shivers at the touch, and phases her veil off, revealing the soft furrow of her brow as she looks up at her. " white? "

 

" not too long ago, i spoke to you both about the possibilities of fusion. "

" you did, my diamond. " blue tenses, her mouth kept in a perfectly straight line. white narrows her eyes at her, leaning closer her in suspicion. she smiles, and turns away.

" blue- diamonds are above all gems, supreme in our rule and goddesses among them. "

blue's lip twitches. " may the authority reign for an eon. "

" fusion between diamonds is not forbidden. or unheard of. it is .. a tribute to an older time. do take care to keep yourselves- under control. "

blue blinks, covering her mouth with her hand, and nods.

" we do not need another confused bismuth coming to fix your chambers. "

" yes, my diamond. "

 

white turns back to blue, sensing the question in the heavy silence. blue speaks.

" have you ever? "

a quiet notification comes up on white's screen, painting the room a light pink. a harvesting issue.

" have you? "

blue blinks, before clearing her throat. her hands instinctively go to pull down her veil, but she'd taken it off. blue tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, flustered. " yes. "

white leads her to the door, preparing to leave, their pearls joining them as they exit her throne room.

there is a beat of silence.

  
" yes. "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
